Happy SAD
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: Riza Hawkeye celebrates Singles Awareness Day instead of Valentine's Day but this year, she will have the oddest S.A.D.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters

Riza Hawkeye. She is like a cat lady. Only, instead of having a cat, she has a dog named Hayate. She is rarely home. She is always at work and you can never get her away from her work desk unless the job is done or if there is fieldwork to be done. Yes, that is Riza Hawkeye, folks. But have I ever told you that Riza Hawkeye is also a woman? No, I haven't but I think it is quite obvious that she is. She also has feelings. Her emotions just happened to be hidden. She can be happy, sad or angry. She can also love. Now, she is in love with her boss, see? The man's name, Roy Mustang. But this Mustang guy is a womanizer who never runs out of dates. Now, it is that time of year again. Yes folks, that time of year when couples all over the world exchange gifts. That time of the year when men send chocolates and a bouquet of roses to their girls. Yes folks, February 14… Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, Riza Hawkeye receives no chocolate and bouquet during this holiday. No folks, she doesn't receive anythin'. Not that she's ugly or anything, in fact, Riza Hawkeye is gorgeous but that is not the case. The thing is, she isn't approachable. Anyway, this is the story of Riza Hawkeye and her first Valentine's Day… or her unique S.A.D. Day.

6:00 A.M.

Riza woke up because Hayate started whining about being hungry again. She fed him and she did her usual morning routine. She went to work with Hayate by her side and the lower ranking officers greeted her. When she opened the door, she saw Havoc, Falman, Breda and Feury. Havoc looks frustrated while Feury seems like he's floating on cloud nine. Breda was comforting Havoc while Falman… he's staring at Feury. Hawkeye blinked twice and closed the door.

"What's the matter, boys?" She asked the four men.

Breda, being the composed one answered her question.

"Havoc doesn't have a date." He started, "Feury scored one with schezka and Falman… he is just confused."

Hawkeye nodded. "What's so special about today anyway?" She asked, "Why are those two making a big deal of their dates." She looked at Havoc. "Or them being dateless?"

Breda, again, answered her question. "Why, Lieutenant, it's Valentine's Day today!"

Riza nodded. "I see." She walked towards her desk with Hayate. Breda saw the dog and he just lost it. Hawkeye ignored the man and started working. But she noticed that something… no, someone, is missing.

"Where's Brigadier General Mustang?" Hawkeye suddenly asked.

Breda just looked around. He didn't notice that Mustang isn't around.

"I don't know." He said, "Probably talking to his date or somethin'."

Hawkeye just nodded. She is ticked though. Yes, people, Hawkeye is jealous as hell. She hates those bimbos that Roy dated. They are either really stupid or really snobby. She wonders what Roy sees in them. Darn, she hated those girls. Despite her anger, she managed to keep her emotions hidden although it is quite noticeable that her cheeks are turning red due to anger.

"Anything wrong, lieutenant?" Breda asked.

"No, nothing." Hawkeye replied, "Get back to work."

Breda shrugged and continued comforting Havoc. A few minutes later, Mustang went inside.

"Sorry, I'm late people." He said, "There are important matters I have to deal with."

Riza rolled her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he is flirting with around five girls earlier this morning. Just the thought of it makes her want to shoot Mustang. But of course, she couldn't. Despite the fact that Mustang is her boss, she loves him way too much to hurt him. Crap, cursed emotions.

Work, work work. That was all she ever did… work. Time flies by so fast when she is doing work and finally, it is time for lunch. Miraculous enough, she decided to eat this time. She went out of the office and proceeded to the mess hall where she saw Bloch and Ross. Ross waved hello. Hawkeye was feeling kind enough to wave back.

"Lt. Hawkeye." Ross greeted, "Would you like to sit with me and Bloch today?" she asked her acquaintance.

Hawkeye agreed to eat with them this time. After all, the four morons from Mustang's office didn't go out and Mustang… hah! Like she'd want to spend her lunch with a one-eyed womanizer who keeps on leaving her. She remembered the hot air balloon incident. Oh crud, she just wanted to explode there and then but she managed to avoid making a scene. She sat down at the table with the two.

"So," Ross began, "Do you have a date for Valentine's Day yet?"

Riza shook her head. "No." she said, "And I don't really plan on having one."

"I see." Ross said, "I don't have a date this Valentine's day too."

Bloch scoffed. "If you accepted my offer then you wouldn't have to celebrate Singles Awareness Day today. We wouldn't have to go dateless."

Ross rolled her eyes. She hates it when Bloch says that.

"Please." Ross replied, "I'd rather go dateless than go with someone like you."

Bloch just fell on his chair… crushed. He practically fell to pieces on the spot. The two women just looked at him and continued eating their lunches.

"Well," Ross said, "If you don't have a date, Happy Singles Awareness Day."

Riza blinked twice. She processed what Ross just told her.

"Happy… S.A.D.??" she asked.

Ross sighed. "You make it sound so pathetic." She said.

"It is quite pathetic." Riza stated honestly.

"Oh well," Ross said, "This is the life of single people like us."

"At least we're taking it rather well." Riza said, "unlike Bloch and Havoc who look like they lost something."

"Well," said Ross, "They are not the only ones who's taking this bitterly."

Ross pointed at Mustang's direction.

"Look at the Brigadier General." Ross said, "He isn't too happy about today."

Hawkeye sighed. "He always has a date." She said, "It is impossible for him to not have one. It is against the law of nature."

Bloch was suddenly brought back to life.

"Yes!" He said, "Brigadier General Mustang not having a date is kinda' like human transmutation! If he doesn't get a date, there is no chance for any other man to have one!"

"What's that got to do with human transmutation?" Ross questioned.

"It's a taboo! It is a curse!" Bloch said, "Doing that taboo brings suffering to mankind while the brigadier general not having a date is a sign that all men shall fail in getting dates!!!"

"You don't make sense." Ross said. "Anyway, Lt. Hawkeye, do you know what's wrong with him if it isn't a date problem?"

Riza shook her head. "I have no idea." She said. "All I know is that he is depressed again. Anyway, I have to go. I have work to finish. Happy… S.A.D."

Riza left the hall and went back to the office. She continued working on paperwork. Mustang came back a few minutes later. Ross is right. Something seems to be the matter. She hates seeing Roy unhappy so she decided to ask him.

"What's wrong, sir?" she asked her superior officer.

"Nothing, lieutenant." He replied. "So, got any dates tonight?"

"Why do people talk about dates too much?" she questioned.

"It's Valentine's Day." He replied. "Why are you so hostile?"

"Because it is getting annoying." She replied.

Mustang smirked. "I can see that you have no date." He said.

"That is none of your concern." Riza replied.

Mustang smiled. "I have no date too." He said, "What about we go on one?"

"I don't think so." Riza replied coldly. She disliked the idea. It feels as if she is his last option for a date.

"Why not?" Roy asked, "We're both single this year. I cancelled all my dates just to spend the day with the one I love."

"Let me guess," Riza said, "She said no?"

"Yes, she did." Roy said, a matter-of-factly.

Riza got even more annoyed. She is definitely certain that she is his last option. Crap, she really hated the man.

"Well," Riza said, "spend the night on your own like any other single who celebrates Singles Awareness Day."

Mustang thought about what Hawkeye said for a moment.

"S.A.D.???" he asked.

"Trust me," Hawkeye said, "the first time I heard of the word, I asked the same thing."

Mustang smiled. "So," Mustang said, "How would you like it if we spend S.A.D. together?"

Hawkeye wanted to laugh at what Mustang said but she couldn't. He seems so serious.

"Don't we always celebrate that?" she asked, "I mean, you are always… sad."

Mustang smiled. "This time, I want to have a happy S.A.D. not a sad… well, not a sad, sad. Okay?"

Hawkeye sighed. "Fine." She said, "We'll celebrate S.A.D. in a happy way."

Mustang smiled. "That's the spirit!" Mustang said. "We'll have a happy… S.A.D." Mustang frowned at what he said. "That sounds really pathetic." He said.

Hawkeye nodded. She went back to her desk to finish her work. Again, she worked quietly. Like everyday. Mustang stared at her. Time flew and finally, the day was over.

"Hawkeye." Mustang said. "Let's have a happy S.A.D.!"

Hawkeye sighed but followed Mustang. She brought Hayate with her too. They went to a coffee shop and ordered two cups of coffee.

"So," Mustang started, "Why'd you decided to celebrate S.A.D. with me?"

"Because," Hawkeye said, "The holiday itself sounds sad… you being alone in that holiday is sadder. Especially because you are not used to it."

Mustang smiled. "Well, Riza," he said, "It feels bad to be rejected by the one you want to go out with on Valentine's Day but it's just as good to go out with her on Singles Awareness Day. Either way, I got what I wanted."

Riza looked at him, obviously confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you painfully rejected me this Valentine's Day." Mustang said. "I'm starting to like S.A.D better."

"So," Mustang continued, "maybe next year, we could celebrate Valentine's Day together?"

Hawkeye smiled. "We'll see." She said.

Mustang smiled. "As for now, Happy S.A.D." he said. "I love you."

Hawkeye stared at him. "What?" she asked.

"I love you." Mustang repeated, "Or am I not allowed to say that on Singles Awareness Day? Because if I'm not supposed to say it today, I'll take you here again tomorrow and say it all over again."

Hawkeye smiled. "Sir," she said, "You're so random."

Mustang smiled. "So, tell me," He said, "Shall I bring you here tomorrow and say it all over again?"

"No," replied Hawkeye, "I heard you loud and clear. Happy S.A.D."

"What?" Mustang complained, "No I love you too?"

Hawkeye gave him gave him a peck on the cheek."

"Is that an I love you too?" Mustang asked.

"Perhaps."

The two just laughed. To them, this has got to be the strangest Singles Awareness Day. After all, it is quite rare to celebrate Singles Awareness Day with the one you love.

Riza Hawkeye. She is like a cat lady. Only, instead of having a cat, she has a dog named Hayate. She is rarely home. She is always at work and you can never get her away from her work desk unless the job is done or if there is fieldwork to be done. Yes, that is Riza Hawkeye, folks. But have I ever told you that Riza Hawkeye has a boyfriend? Yes, I think I did. Now, Roy Mustang is her man and he asked her to be his lady on Singles Awareness Day.


End file.
